Smashing Story of Praise
by Yume Sekaii
Summary: A psycho maniac, a cheerful naive girl, a loyal dog to the throne, an ill fated prince. The story has began, the war has marked the end. All the Crystal Gems want to do is help, all the Soluna Four want to do is see the eventual destruction of mankind. An SYOC (Submit Your Own Character) story
1. Chapter 1

**_Title: Smashing Story of Praise_**

**_Rating: T for Teen; Contains violence, language, sexual themes and unsuitable humor_**

**_Pairings: Tourmaline x Moonstone, One Sided Lapis x Black Prince's Ruby, Moonstone x Almandine_**

**_Summary: Tourmaline illustrates her life as a gem while she still had her body._**

...

To be beautiful, this beautiful, must be a crime to all of gemkind. For me, I was alluring and make no mistake was I in any way stupid. I was a sparkling gem who all other gems must have despised. It made sense, for no mere mortal was able to defy me in any way possible.

My ending, it was that of a fairy tale ending. Not one of those happy go lucky princess gets the prince ever after bull they try to shove down a child's throat. The part where the evil stepmother or witch or anything relating to the sort gets 'destroyed'.

Ehehe... I'm not here to complain though, I'm here to tell you a story. A story on the lovely 'Crystal Gems' you all so proudly look up upon on your Instagram and Tumblr blogs. To tell you my story about the life of a gem and to basically kill time as the fake Tourmaline gives me my revenge on the damn people who took away my body.

Ahem, let me start by telling you who I am and what had happened just in case that little introduction video didn't clarify. I'm Tourmaline, a gem warrior who sought destruction in my wake. Though the idea of destruction sounds awful to you in your point of view I'm only here to convince you that I in the very least had reasons for my ahem violent character. Shall we commence?

Let's see... I guess I'll start with the beginning of the Soluna Four obviously. We were (and counting our fakies still are) a group of mercenaries and such for the the constant Gem Wars among the gem country. We worked to get paid, no matter what the job was. I for one was prefered for assassination work which I was of godly tier.

Anyway, the Soluna Four consisted of four members hence the name. There was I Tourmaline, Moonstone who was a ditzy ditzy girl, Almandine who was quite the raging hypocrite, and our leader, the crowning runaway prince of our gem nation, Black Prince's Ruby. The four of us were an unstoppable team. Were.

Now, let me explain to you something about groups. There were different groups of gems fighting together. One group in particular are the Crystal Gems. Their so called word was that of justice and peace and equality and such. The four of us never believed that was the case, not even my scatter brained Moonstone who was so naive she'd take candy from a stranger and follow him home!

The Crystal Gems were gems we never ever got along with. While Black Prince's Ruby makes pleasantries among them, Almandine keeping his poker face, and Moonstone playing the shy card, I liked to outright be pompous toward them. There was nothing wrong with it. They liked to mess up our missions with their leader Rose Quartz constantly talking peace amongst us gems. I laugh every time she says it. We're gems! We're born to fight like humans are born in the face of war everyday.

Oh dear Michealia, looks like I've rambled onto another subject! Sorry about that, when it happens again come and tell me or else I might be stuck doing that for hours at a time. If I may, I shall start my story of pitious melodramatic inconsistencies.

We started out as a forum. A bulletin with the latest jobs and news set out asplayed for all gems to see. This was that the time where I was working alone and had this sort of dark depressing suicidal attitude. Ha! I make myself laugh everytime I think of how whiny I was back then! But anyway, I saw an ad there. A young gem was travelling from Coltener to Frachel and he needed someone to protect him from the war that raged in Panella in between. The payout was fifty million rupees which made me jump. Think about it, all I had to do was escort some kid somewhere else and get paid jackpot. Obviously, I wasn't the only one thinking this as many other gems stared at the flyer in interest, one in particular was that of Amethyst of the Crystal Gems. I figured that she might go tell her others about the flyer and take the mission so I dashed off to go tell the kid I was taking his mission.

This is when I met the remaining members of the Soluna Four. You see, Black Prince's Ruby was the one who had asked for assistance. Almandine was his personal knight. Moonstone was one who wanted the job. I had met them and with that Black Prince's Ruby had hired both me and Moonstone to go with him for the money. The money was not to be split however, we would both get fifty million rupees so neither I or Moonstone complained.

I remember it, when I first met them in a high class salon to discuss with them about the job. Black Prince's Ruby was suffering from pastelite, a gem sickness known to pale the gem of it's colors completely. It was a deadly illness and the only cure for it was in Frachel which made complete sense to me. At the time he looked no older than a pre-teen boy with limbs as thin as branches. His eyes were somewhat large and they held no color due to the sickness, poor child. Ha!

I and Moonstone had got there at the same time. Apparently, everybody else was so frightful of getting the illness that they all ran away. I found it funny how little miss cotton candy fattie Moonstone would be so brave as to come here but I guess that's why I love her.

"Hello," Almandine greeted us with stern dismay. He stood beside his dear lord with his hand close to his blade, even then did he hate us.

"Hi hi!" Moonstone said with her cheery high pitched voice. At that time I hated the way she was so peppy.

"Ah... Are you two... here for my job... offer..." Black Prince's Ruby's voice was quiet, as if he had aged into an old man.

"Do not speak my lord," Almandine said. "You are too ill to talk to lowlife scum. Let me do the talking for you." Ah, how wonderfully gay.

"No... Do not... trouble yourself..."

"But!"

"It's fine..." He coughed. "You two have the courage... to help me... You will both be paid equal..."

"We have to split the reward huh? Bullshit," I cursed.

"How dare you low -"

Black Prince's Ruby rose his hand to shut the dog up.

"No... both... will receive fifty million rupees... Now... let us begin..."

He had explained his whole plan of getting to Frachel for his medicine. He said that only the three of us were to know of his whereabouts. Protect the prince at all costs of suffer from no pay! I would never question money when it speaks but something came to him. Why didn't he just have it delivered to him? Why did he have to come? Oh the answer came to me in such a strange way.

Now I bet you're wondering, what do the Crystal Gems have to do with this? Well you see, they had an order from the king, Kooh-i-Noor er... Lord Kooh-i-Noor. The king had told them that his son, the prince, had gone missing. Now wait a minute, his son? Is that supposed to be...? The Black Prince's Ruby. He had supposedly been kidnapped or so the King told them and that their greatest knight, Almandine, had been missing in action. They've all been tasked with it and had dashed off in search for us, his 'kidnappers'!

For two weeks, we've had our asses running up and down mountains and rivers sneaking past battles in order to protect our dear prince. It's funny though, during that time Almandine and I have been getting close to Moonstone. In that time, I grew to love her and hell protect her as well. She made me feel a bit happier about living. Almandine had try to flirt with her by constantly complimenting her and telling her lovey dovey garbage like "I think you're cute" and "If you weren't here with me then I wouldn't be as happy as I am now". Ahahaha! Of course the latter remark offended our dear prince which had knight in shining armor over there apoligizing!

After those dreaded two weeks of rain, snow, storm, sand, and worst of all 'bonding', we finally made it to Frachel, a medical paradise. It was large and shining like those stereotypical futuristic town of human movies. There, we managed to get our hands on a very fast acting (and expensive) medicine. The medicine worked and Prince was healed! Yay! Happy ending!

Wrong.

What had happened, the job Moonstone and I took, was the catalyst for a great war. The moment we met the Crystal Gems in Frachel with weapons on hand with claims of a kidnapped prince, in our minds we knew that all of gemkind were going to destroy themselves.

...

**An original character story. Submit your own in the form of PM or Review. If you're doing it review style then may I ask that you give yourself a name so that I may credit you. Anything goes however, certain gems cannot be submitted. Below is the list of gems that cannot be used.**

**Tourmaline, Moonstone, Almandine, Black Prince's Ruby, Beryl, Ruby, Zircon, Labadorite, Larimar, Kooh-i-Nor**

**Form:**

**Gem:**

**Placement of Gem (Cannot be on tongue):**

**Appearance:**

**Supposed Gender:**

**Supposed Age:**

**Personality:**

**Backstory:**

**Nationality they resemble (For example, Tourmaline looks to be Filipino):**

**Weapon of Choice (Cannot be Halberd):**

**Teamed up or Freelance in the beginning (Will eventually be teamed up however):**

**Will they die?:**

**Will they kill?:**

**Role in War (Optional):**

**This is optional, choose from the following roles: Soldier of the King, Merchant, Holy Knights, Priest, Nun, Freelance Worker, Assassin, Civilian, Tactitian, Spy**

**Hope to see a good amount of characters!**


	2. A Bedtime Story

The time is 1330 on the human calendar. January 19, the last day of Capricorn. The dear prince had been born on that day. He was radiant, beautiful. All who attended his birth ceremony through the mystic Fountain of Dreams had felt an energy surge through him as if Michealia had blessed him herself. Of course that was to be expected though, the royal family were the ones blessed by her to rule the great gem country.

One had become jealous though of his fair beauty as a boy. One woman. She had cursed him aloud and condemned him to suffer years later. She had placed a curse on him saying that if he does not find love by his 14th birthday then he will become disease of war.

Before anybody could stop her she vanished. All this time the king had tried to protect his child by gathering all the women of the land and making them elope with him. However, the boy was innocent and would rather just play with the women in general. He liked it when they play tag or dressed him up in his royal attire. Because of them he became quite soft and kindhearted, the king didn't like that.

There was one girl in particular that he loved. The king knew this and imprisoned her inside a mirror in order to punish him. The prince was now enraged and ran. This is how our story is, as life is weaved into its string of events. Gems will be dragged to their grave and the world will be tarnished and raised anew.

The song plays, the Smashing Song of Praise, as Tourmaline sticks her tongue out in mockery and kills all within her sights.

...

An encounter with them was but a blissful experience for Tourmaline. She had despised them, cursed them, hated them. They annoyed her, they bothered her and now they stood showing their true colors. Now, she can't be blamed for what will happen next. If they die that wasn't her fault, it's all in the name of self-defense.

She stuck out her tongue and withdrew her halberd. Accusations were heard from the Crystal Gems who had already rushed to fight her. The leader, Rose Quartz, had tried to stop them in any way possible. She walked slowly towards the prince. Whatever happens, happens right? A stab in the chest, a smirk on her face. The halberd had twisted itself inside of her and she had fallen into her gem. All who were watching were filled with surprise. She had broken into a crazed laugh as she ran to attack the other Crystal Gem. Then a surge of energy, a white light, a falling body. The halberd had slipped out of her hands as she laid cold on the floor.

They had tried to steal the money from her, grabbing the prince's hand. Before she had lost her conscious she heard the prince crying... for her. Then, she blacked out.

...

"Oh how terrifying!" Within the crowd of gems who had just watched the fight one had emerged out in front. A young man in somewhat classy attire had a pout on his face as he watched one of the male gems pick up the unconscious body and run with it. Two others trailed behind him, a fat woman and the prince. He laughed.

"What happened?" A girl asked as she walked next to the man's side. The crowd had dispersed and the Crystal Gems had run away as well with the Rose Quartz in hand.

"Ah nothing really Heliotrope," the man said as he turned himself around.

"Then why were you laughing Hemimorphite?" Heliotrope asked.

They stood in seconds silence. The man had turned his body slightly toward the girl, a smirk on his face.

"Because I find it funny," he said simply. "Now let us go Heliotrope. There are things that need to be done, yes?"

Heliotrope nodded with a smile.

"Okay!" Heliotrope nodded as she grabbed hold of Hemimorphite's arm.

Hemimorphite smiled then headed back to a certain club that was not to be mentioned. Heliotrope had held onto his wrist, guiding him to their destination. Through the constant dragging they had talked. Heliotrope talked of their current job while Hemimorphite talked of drinking wine under the starlit sky. Heliotrope laughed. She felt a sense of butterflies in her stomach as they took the back roads, void of most gems.

When they had reached the bar Heliotrope had let go of Hemimorphite's wrist. He had looked at her and she gave him an inward smile. The area was secluded, barren. It was dry-looking as well as somewhat dark. The sounds of water dripping from a nearby broken pipe could be heard in its emptiness.

They stood in front of the bar as Heliotrope dug into her little pink bag for something. Hemimorphite watched in amusement as she fumbled and whined about where it was at.

Hemimorphite felt a cold metallic touch against the back of his neck.

"H-Hemi!" Heliotrope stuttered as she pointed at something behind him.

Without turning to look Hemimorphite smirked.

"Well hello Jasper, how are you?" Hemimorphite asked, retaining his cool.

"Cut the niceties, you should know why I'm here," Jasper growled, moving the bayonet in his hand to tell Hemimorphite to shut up.

"Oh I know full well why you're here."

Before Jasper knew it, Hemimorphite had already turned around and grabbed the bayonet, holding it up to avoid any hits.

"To watch us right? To make sure we're doing our job right?" Hemimorphite asked as his free hand gently caressed Jasper's face. Jasper didn't flinch for he was far too used to it. "Don't worry about us, worry about yourself." Hemimorphite had let go of his bayonet but the hand on Jasper's face remained. "You're a smart man," Hemimorphite leant closer to Jasper's face. "You should know that I'm a strategic man. I can predict every move they make before they make it." He had let go of Jasper's face. "I don't think their killing me is a very good idea. Don't you agree?"

Jasper had let his bayonet retreat into his gem. He had faced away from Hemimorphite.

"They... want us to work together," Jasper said.

"Us? As in the three of us?" Hemimorphite asked with a smile on his face.

Jasper shook his head. Hemimorphite's face darkened.

"Do they want Heliotrope out?"

"Not that."

"Then what?"

"They want Jade in as well."

Hemimorphite grinned.

"Oh that was all?" Hemimorphite said. "Well that would be interesting to see."

Jasper nodded as he opened the bar's door. The inside of the bar was fairly old as the wood itself was worn out. Sitting on a seat near the long serving table was a woman.

"Hello Jade," Hemimorphite greeted.

Jade looked away.

"Why do you need me to be in your little group?" Jade asked sternly.

"Oh I see you're as rough as ever," Hemimorphite said.

"So how much for some information on what's going on in the human world?" Heliotrope asked as she pulled out a large wad of money.

"Forty thousand rupees."

"Wow, information must be good then," Hemimorphite said.

"Not just that," Jade said as she took a sip of alcohol. "But because this country's going down under."

Heliotrope handed over the money to Jade.

"You know I refuse to work for one side alone right?" Jade said.

"We know. How do you think we are? We're only doing this because of our employer," Jasper said.

"I don't fight either."

"I don't care."

Jade smirked.

"Dark and brooding as ever Jasper," Jade said as she counted the money. "You weren't like that before." She had finished counting and had placed the money on the table. "Here's everything I know."

...

Tourmaline had woken up in a daze. Her head spun as she heard the fast currents of water. Where was she? She looked around to see large trees and of course a river with a fast current. She had checked herself to see if shehad been robbed. Luckily, everything was there.

She stood up on wobbly feet. This wasn't like her, she had never felt weak like this before. It bothered her. She took a step forward and gagged.

"Tourmaline! Are you alright?" It was Moonstone.

She looked up, her vision was blurred but she could tell it was Moonstone running toward her. She could recognize the fat blend of pink, white, and blue.

"Tourmaline!" Moonstone cried.

Tourmaline tried to take a step toward her but gagged again. Moonstone held her up. Tourmaline could feel Moonstone's body wet.

"What's wrong? Do you feel sick?" Moonstone asked.

"What... happened?" Tourmaline asked.

"You fought the Crystal Gems but then you blacked out for some reason. I carried you here on the demands of the Prince." That was Almandine.

Tourmaline had looked around for Almandine. He stood behind Moonstone.

"I'm sorry Tourmaline. This is my fault... If I hadn't run away..." That was the Black Prince's Ruby. "Father is mad at me and now a great war will start because of me..."

"Do not blame yourself Prince," Almandine said. "We have to run though. In order for you to heal your friend we must run."

"Huh...?" Tourmaline mumbled.

"We leave tonight. We're running to Parasel," Almandine said.

"Parasel... Why..?" Tourmaline mumbled.

"Shush Tourmaline. Don't worry, just... go back to sleep. Okay?"

Tourmaline nodded weakly. She felt something eat at her, something she didn't want around. She blacked out.

...

**AN: Hello there! Listen, all OCs will be used. If yours didn't show up now they'll show up in another chapter. Just not now. I tried to introduce as many gems as possible and if I portrayed yours weirdly then I'm sorry ;-; If you have any questions then feel free to PM me okay?**


	3. A Challenger Approaches!

**WARNING: Slight mention of masturbation within the third part! Be careful!**

A warp pad had just recently been shining it's light in the dead of night. The light had signaled another gem which had caught some by surprise. What appeared at the end was a gem, one with a head in her hand. It was yanked by it's own hair as it bounced up and down. The gem had yawned.

"Ah... Another boring day taking out this guy." She looked to the head and it's awfully gruesome face it made. "Ew... how disgusting. Buuut I do need proof that it was I who killed him which doesn't even make sense! Everybody knows I'm the best, I'm too powerful to take credit off of someone else's kill!" She had laughed alone as she took her step off the warp pad.

She heard rustling in the trees. She looked around, the wind blew slightly into her light blue braid and she had moved away. She saw nothing but a knife floating in midair.

"Ah... Hello there Citty, how are you?" She had a sort of uppity malice in her voice.

From the knife, a hand, then an entire body had appeared. A yellow skinned gem had appeared, wrapped in a golden cloak.

"I told you not to call me that," the gem had said. "It's Citrine. Citrine. I see you haven't lost your touch Aquamarine."

"Of course not! I'm too good for it," she had said with refinery in her voice and a smirk on her face.

"I see," Citrine had said simply.

"So tell me, have your current employers hired to kill me?" Aquamarine asked.

She shook her head.

"I need to capture more gems... More for the masters..."

"And did you really think you can get me?" So much degradation in her voice.

She shook her head again.

"Of course not. But I knew where you always go to, the warp pad you use. The damaged one," she said, stoic.

"And from the information alone, you thought you may try your luck?" There was silence. "Ahaha! Really now? A slave like you?"

Citrine was inclined to fight but had resisted.

"Now deary, if you want you can run," Aquamarine suggested.

Citrine shook her head.

"Heh. Of course, you're brainwashed into finding that one mentor. How foolish. I hate seeing women, especially somebody like you, acting like an idiot. Here come into my arms."

Aquamarine had held her arms up and outward as an invitation but Citrine refused to move. Aquamarine pouted.

"Oh, so are you forgetting the debt you owe?" This caused Citrine to look up.

"Of course not," Citrine said. "And I plan to pay every penny."

"Then work for me."

Citrine had shaken her head once again. This had gotten Aquamarine annoyed to the point where she used her gems to form ice skates to skate to her. Citrine had tried to run but Aquamarine was already standing in front of her.

"Oh really. Not like what you're doing is much different. At least with this deal you'll be able to pay me off right?"

Citrine awkwardly nodded.

"Great. Then it's settled, you work for me now!"

"But what about my -"

"Oh tell them you quit! Isn't that obvious enough? If you want I'll go and tell them myself!"

"But then -"

"Don't underestimate the great beautiful queen Aquamarine!"

...

Heliotrope had just noticed she had hit somebody in the head with her mace. She had just noticed the gem falling onto the floor with a thud, no cracks. She had not meant to but it had just happened. She heard a noise and panicked so she summoned one of her maces and swung it around rapidly. Now, she was crying and screaming, having her hands cover her eyes.

"What did you do?" Jasper had asked from behind her.

"Um... um..." Heliotrope stuttered.

"I hope you know sending somebody into their gem inside a town not in war is against the law. Destroying them gem is a death sentence," Jade said calmly as she picked up the gem and observed it.

"B-but I didn't mean too..." Heliotrope cried.

"Now now." Hemimorphite stood behind Heliotrope, outstretching his arms. "You shouldn't be so hard on a lady, it wasn't her fault. She was just panicked is all, nobody really comes to these backroads unless their danger."

Heliotrope turned to see Hemimorphite.

"T-thank you H-Hemi..." Heliotrope said.

"Ah young love. How blinding it is," Jasper said.

"And what of it?" Hemimorphite said as he gently pecked Heliotrope on the lips. Heliotrope giggled. "Anyway, doesn't your boss have a job for us? You have yet to tell us what it is."

Jasper sighed.

"Simple, capture the prince and kill all who kidnapped him," Jasper said.

"Kidnapped? You mean the gems he hired to work under him?" This caught Jasper by surprise. "He cares for them, evident when Heliotrope and I saw him crying over one of them. If he had hated them so much he wouldn't have retreated with them, crying over the injury of one."

"I see your point," Jasper said. "But still this is our job, we get paid and he wants us all for our skills."

"Alexandrite."

"What?" Jasper turned to Jade who had the gem near her eye.

"This is an Alexandrite," Jade said as she casually tossed it to Jasper. "Last time I heard, an Alexandrite is working as a spy."

...

A boy drenched in warm blood. The blood had just been in someone's body just a few seconds earlier. Another man added to the count, his back slashed. One politician, another few to go. He had been hired to kill this man for the opposing team but it's not like anybody outside of himself and his sister will know.

He had not heard from his sister at all. In the dark and quiet of the small hotel bedroom he had heard nothing. There was nothing but the static silence and that bothered him. It's not like his sister would constantly chatter but his sister would at least say something useful. Was there really nobody coming to his room to discuss politics?

He sighed, putting the falchion away within his gem located on his collarbone. Blood had smeared his beloved blade but he didn't worry, it will cleanse itself. He himself was covered in blood, he didn't like that. He couldn't leave like this.

He had removed almost of his clothing, his shirt, shoes, pants. All that remained wear his simple briefs, clean. Should he take a shower? He pondered this. If he were then he should tell his sister so that she would know why he won't be replying for about twenty minutes.

He had told her through the headset connected to his ear. No response. Should he worry? Should he forget it? He tried to brush it off as he removed his briefs, revealing his entire self. He looked down to the politician. He was reminded of how evil this man was and how much he wanted to kill him. He traced a hand down his lower parts. He shuddered, the memories coming back to him making himself cry. No, he mustn't cry. He had achieved his victory against this man.

He had grabbed clothes from a carry on. They were that wretched man's clothing, the scent of him still being alive lingered onto it. It was rather disgusting and he hated it, especially when the scent lingered onto him at times. He was sure that his blade was to smell like him too. He had cried and stabbed and stabbed and slashed the man to bits. His fingers must smell like him too, he had ripped his eyes out and threw it on the floor. He wanted to rip his fingers off but this might require him retreating into his gem.

He looked back to the man, his face emotionless.

"How good does it feel? My naked body upon you like you always loved. My innocence, ripped away. You lay before me, dead by my naked body. I had broken your gem, you shall stand no longer." He bent his legs down to the man's face, making sure his lower region was right in his dead face. "Does this feel good? Do you still crave me? Do you still crave to hurt me?" Silence. "I know you are not dead yet but you will not attack. You cannot retreat, you are cracked. You have no idea how much I would like to shove myself inside of you, have you choking. How much I want to take you down there, violate you, break you until you are nothing. Understand me not. I do not want to leave evidence. I will not, but." He bent over, gripping onto the gem's head and whispered into his ear. "I hope you feel yourself slowly dying. It turns me on, you sick twisted piece of shit."

He had stood, kicking the man's head. He heard the sound of muffled pain and screaming. His vocal cords were harsh from a violent ripping. This had caused him to feel euphoria. No, he must not take any sexual advances. He must not be reminded. He was only here for a job, he must not make this personal. He knew this and yet... He had reached his hand down himself and had taken grip. His free hand grabbed his wrist. He mustn't! He mustn't! But...

"Oh looks like we came at a bad time. Some kiddie's trying to do some M rated stuff in a T rated fanfiction!"

He looked up. Two girls, both doused in fresh blood. One was a pale blue with a blue braid and the other was a yellow with a blonde braid. He recognized one of them, the blue one. She was a cocky mistress who caused problems for his sister and himself. His sister didn't really liked her but she'd never tell. Even so, he can tell. There was a way she acted toward her that wasn't like how she acted toward him. Maybe it was his imagination though.

Knowing that, should he speak? What should he say?

"Are you seriously playing the silent game? Don't go staring at me just because I came in at the wrong time! Speak! Speak!"

An invitation. Was it a good one or a bad one? Should he question it? Should he question her? Her sister was supposed to be on lookout, making sure no one came in when he killed. Where was his sister anyway? Was she killed by them? Should he asked them that? No, too direct. He should lead into it.

"Who is the girl next to you?" he asked.

"A slave of mine, Citrine," Aquamarine said as she gestured towarded the gem of yellow. "Now speaking of gems, where is your sister? We haven't seen her yet. Isn't she always with you after your reunion?"

They haven't seen her? Does this mean that they didn't kill her? He wondered.

"So anyway, I came to ask of a formality," Aquamarine said.

"A formality of what?" he asked.

He had his guard up for this woman. He sensed her as great danger of many enemies. He had not trusted her or the girl next to her.

"Join us."

Join them? Why? Was there any reason why they would ask of him to join? He and his sister out of all gems? They weren't really the type to work with others that aren't each other. He backed away, scared. He felt the bed bump into his calves. He allowed his bottom to land gently onto the cold blanket. A breeze blew onto his lower region as he continuously stared at the dead man below him.

"May I ask why?" he asked coldly.

"Because I know you two don't keep secrets. I know you two are pretty damn loyal. I need you two. Plus, I like both of you despite you two both hating me. Besides, you guys aren't the worst gems I ever met," she said, somehow retaining her regal air within her stance and voice.

He looked up to the two women, a tear in the corner of his eye. Citrine's gaze softened but Aquamarine remained cocky.

"Fine," he said. "But first help me find some clothes." He looked down to the body, poking it with his foot. "Get rid of this body as well."

"Of course Alexandrite."

"Please, call me Xander. Saying Alexandrite will confuse my sister and I."

...

**AN: I'm sorry but I tweaked Xander ;-; Please forgive me! I know I'll end up messing a character or two at one point! I'm sorry... But I hope you enjoyed this update! I might update again this week :) I dunno! SYOC is still open so for those just reading, feel free to send me a character of your own! **


End file.
